


Babies

by kirakira_nanoda



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Come play, M/M, Rough Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakira_nanoda/pseuds/kirakira_nanoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP - there is no plot, just porn and some teasing banter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babies

**Author's Note:**

> It's been too long since I wrote a complete PWP, enjoy :) Hopefully you will

John slammed Sherlock against the wall, hand diving straight down the front of those ridiculously tight trousers and into those silk pants, Sherlock not getting the chance to catch his breath before John’s fingers found his already achingly hard cock, wrapping around it and wanking him furiously.  
  
‘Oh God…’ Sherlock’s deep baritone only made John’s hand go faster, the furry in those movements making the detective’s knees weak. ‘Mm, yes. Fuck, I love it when you’re rough with me.’ Those long, nervous fingers dug into John’s short, blond hair, keeping him close, forcing his lips to his throat and cursing when John started sucking his harsh love bites up his elegant neck. Sherlock was already panting, becoming quite vocal as his lover shoved his hand down far enough to fondle his balls, squeezing them in a way that Sherlock loved, keening hard for more and trying desperately to spread his legs. John ran the thumb and forefinger of his other hand over Sherlock’s cock head, gathering up the pre-cum before sliding that hand up and under his shirt, rolling a nipple between his lubricated fingers to add to the stimulus that was knocking Sherlock right out of his senses.  
  
There was no anger in their moves, no frustrations to be fucked out. Sherlock had merely wanted sex and John had chosen to do it roughly, Sherlock feeling that smirk pressed against his collarbone as the ex-army man took charge, no anger getting in the way of these sensations.  
  
‘Fuck,’ Sherlock swore, his head falling back against the wall as John dropped to his knees before him, taking his trousers down with him but leaving those pants firmly in place. Sherlock tried to push them down too but John slapped his hands away, pinning him by the wrists against the wall before wrapping his lips around his silk covered cock, making them uncomfortably wet and sticky, his saliva cooling on the material whenever he moved his mouth away, making Sherlock shiver.  
  
‘You love this, don’t you, Sherlock?’ John teased, nipping lightly at his raging erection. ‘You feel so dirty trapped in your pants like this, bucking against my face like you’re desperate…’  
  
‘I _am_ desperate,’ Sherlock moaned, John chuckling at him as he stood up.  
  
‘Mm, I know…’ he undid the buttons on Sherlock’s shirt with practised ease and forced it off his shoulders, Sherlock’s arms getting tangled in the material, trapping him as John leant up to crush his lips with his own. John’s hands returned to Sherlock’s covered prick, fondling him through the wet silk, rubbing him off as Sherlock struggled to get out of his shirt.  
  
‘John, ca-careful… I’m…’  
  
‘…Desperate enough to come in your pants? I can see that.’ John bit his ear teasingly, hands moving faster, groping him harshly until Sherlock was thrusting bodily into his palm, his breath hitching in the tell tale sign his end was near. John didn’t let up, even when Sherlock’s legs were threatening to give out as he shot load after load into his pants, soaking them with his release, feeling so filthy as his cheeks blushed with embarrassment.  
  
‘Look at the mess you made,’ John tutted, smirking as he slipped his hands back under Sherlock’s waistband, coating his fingers in his seed before sliding them back up his body, leaving behind a sticky trail that lead all the way up into his hair, messing up his locks as he demanded a harsh kiss. Sherlock whimpered – such a beautiful sound – as John brought his fingers to his mouth to taste, sucking Sherlock’s seed off his digits before leaning forward again and letting him taste.  
  
John pushed Sherlock down by the shoulders, the man falling rather than kneeling but it didn’t matter, he knew what John wanted and went straight for it. Finally managing to untangle himself from his shirt, he went straight for John’s jeans, ripping into them and yanking them down, pants and all, to release that beautiful cock. Desperately he swallowed him down, moaning hard as fingers tangled in his hair and pulled, letting John take over the control as the man started fucking his throat. 

Sherlock was a good boy, took all John gave him and didn’t gag, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard to build the pressure he knew brought John off. Expecting his lover to explode in his mouth, Sherlock gasped as John pulled out and came on his cheek, painting across his lips and down his throat, Sherlock’s eyes slipping close as he shuddered with pleasure. It wasn’t a mark of ownership, neither of them fancying that sort of display of dominance, just John catching onto Sherlock’s desire to be coated in their combined release, obliging him and making him writhe in their mess.  
  
John collapsed onto his knees before Sherlock, kissing him deeply and letting his fingers run through their seed, loving how red Sherlock’s cheeks had become in aroused embarrassment.  
  
‘You’re so filthy,’ John whispered, smirking against Sherlock’s ear before pulling back to look at his debouched lover. ‘You need a shower.’  
  
Sherlock shook his head, sliding his hands up his body. ‘I don’t want to wash it off just yet,’ he said.  
  
‘You can’t lie around all day coated in our spunk,’ John told him. ‘C’mon, let’s have a shower together.’ He tried to lure Sherlock up but the man sulked like a child.  
  
‘I don’t want to.’  
  
John smirked. ‘You like being coated in our babies?’ he asked, suppressing his laugh as Sherlock shot him a disgusted face, glancing down at the come on his chest with a slightly disturbed look. Sherlock leapt to his feet and started up the stairs to the loo.  
  
‘Where are you going?’ John called, laughing as Sherlock shot back he was having a shower to wash their “babies” off his skin.  
  
‘Don’t kill out babies, Sherlock!’ John giggled, chasing after his lover, blaming his silly mood on the fantastic blowjob Sherlock had given him.  
  
‘I am _never_ swallowing your seed again,’ Sherlock told him matter-o-factly as he stepped under the spray of the shower. John just smirked, trying really hard not to laugh as his lover desperately tried to wash the come out of his hair.   
  
Shucking the rest of his clothes, John stepped in behind Sherlock. ‘I’m sure you’ll forget all about it when my cock is buried deep in your arse,’ John whispered slyly, giving that plush bum a squeeze. Needless to say that, yes, Sherlock did forget all about it when John came screaming his name, thrusting in deep and coating him once more with his "babies".


End file.
